villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oscar (Schaffrillas Productions)
Oscar, also known as The Sharkslayer, is the central antagonist of the Schaffrillas Productions and Schaff Classic YouTube channels and one of the two main antagonists of the Schaffrillas Productions YTP Universe, alongside Matt Damon, first serving as the villain protagonist-turned-main antagonist of Sharp Talk. He is the governor of Reef City, the current Heat Miser and the ruler of the oceans. His main goal is to eradicate every shark in the ocean after he was praised for apparently killing Frankie the shark (though he never actually did). Afterwards, corrupted by power, he left his friends behind and began his quest to gain unlimited glory. He is a parody of Oscar from Shark Tale. Like in the film this character originates from, he is portrayed by the famous actor Will Smith. History Doug Walker's Glowing Review of Shark Tale In this (presumably non-canon) YTP, Doug Walker (AKA Nostalgia Critic) describes Oscar, under the name "Will Smith Fish", to be a cow who discovers that the farm is to be closed down and, therefore, decides to bring the criminal mastermind Matt Damon to justice and use the reward money to save the enslaved Jews, unaware of the fact that Matt Damon is working with Hades so as to take over China. He also teams up with Po (named "Jack Black as a Panda"), who makes a short-lived plan to fake his own death, disguise himself as Shrek and start an new life over so he can also escape Hades. This would be the last time that Oscar would have a heroic agenda. Sharp Talk Oscar is first seen bragging about riches and fame only to later realise that he was dreaming and gets to his workplace: the Whale-Wash. He discovers that he is in debt with his boss Sykes. His girlfriend Angie gives him a pink pearl to pay it off. However, he gambles away all the money, much to Sykes' anger. Oscar is tortured by Sykes' subordinates Ernie and Bernie, but Frankie the shark then chases after them. However, Frankie is crushed to death by an anchor, much to the grief of his brother Lenny. Ernie and Bernie return and ask Oscar if he killed Frankie, to which Oscar lies and says he did. With this deceit, he gains the fame that he always wanted, with Sykes even offering to be his new adopted father or "Puff Daddy", though Angie is angered that Oscar decided to put fame in front of what he loves. Later, Don Lino, the leader of a shark mafia and the father of Lenny and Frankie, calls Oscar up and threatens him. Oscar, Sykes and Lenny (under the disguise of a dolphin called Sebastian) confront him and the rest of the shark mafia. During the meeting, Oscar orders Lenny to execute "Order 6". Upon doing so, Lenny has Project Insight target and kill every shark on Earth, despite Don's pleas. Oscar then traps Don in the whale-wash and leaves him to die. For his actions, Oscar is offered the role of governor, which he gladly and greedily takes. Scrooge McDank Plots to Assassinate Mark Zuckerbeak Oscar and Sykes make a cameo at the end of this YTP when Flintheart Glomgold orders them to prepare the sharks (which he smuggled from Oscar's shark massacre and adopted) to kill Mark Beaks on his strip-club cruise ship. Sykes asks if he should give the order, but Oscar refuses, stating that he has other plans. Snow Miser Goes Down to South Park Oscar appears near the end of this YTP, where Mrs. Claus calls him to kill the Heat Miser by using the death star's ice beam. Though he survives the initial attack, the Miser is eventually crushed to death by Oscar with a pillar. After this, Oscar usurps his role and makes his first order to bring an eternal winter to South Park. Revenge Of The Senate: Episode II (20k Sub Special) Oscar is mentioned in the opening crawl of this YTP, stating that he isn't present in this series because he hasn't yet invented time and space travel. Spingebill Awakens A Very Steamed Clam Oscar appears near the end of this YTP where he exposes Flintheart Glomgold for stealing Clamu's pearl and for smuggling sharks. Oscar has Glomgold tied up and humiliated by having the audience pelt peanuts at him before crucifying him and killing the last remaining shark, much to the Inkling Girl's shock. The Incrediboiiis Oscar's influence is heavily shown in this YTP as it is revealed that Tamatoa, angered at Oscar's actions, created Syndrome as a robot to distract the Incredibois and abduct Jack-Jack Parr. Tamatoa then kills the Incredibois with his thermal detonators and adopts Jack-Jack, plotting to use his powers to kidnap and presumably kill Oscar. Arthur Loses His Cool After Matt Damon Insults His Rap Career Oscar makes a cameo in this YTP while Arthur is rapping. The Brain is scared by Mr. Ratburn, thinking that his nose in the water is a shark fin. Oscar also mistakes him for a shark and burns the rat to death, destroying the swimming pool in the process. Chowder's Knishmas Katastrophe Oscar makes a cameo in this YTP Christmas special where he destroys Mung Dahl's Schmingerbread House after Mung confesses that he directed Shark Tale, which he considers his second-greatest shame. SpingeBill Jams Some Juicy Jellies While Oscar doesn't appear in this YTP, Sykes does, as he is torturing multiple jellyfish. Fortunately, SpingeBill busts in and prepares to kill him only to be shot and destroyed by an oncoming laser. Though some pirates in the cinema are saddened by SpingeBill's apparent death, it is revealed that he'll return in Sharp Talk 2. Description Oscar is a blue-streaked cleaner wrasse fish with long blue and yellow/green stripes and a yellow face. Despite this, he is supposed to represent a black-skinned person, which is evident from his accent and most of his quotes. Appearances *''YTP: Doug Walker's Glowing Review of Shark Tale'' (debut) *''YTP: Sharp Talk'' *''YTP: Scrooge McDank Plots to Assassinate Mark Zuckerbeak'' (cameo) *''YTP: Snow Miser Goes Down to South Park'' *''YTP: Revenge Of The Senate: Episode II (20k Sub Special)'' (mentioned) *''YTP: SpingeBill Awakens A Very Steamed Clam'' *''YTP: The Incrediboiiis'' (cameo) *''YTP: Arthur Loses His Cool After Matt Damon Insults His Rap Career'' (cameo) *''YTP: Chowder's Knishmas Katastrophe'' (cameo) Trivia *Despite a few funny moments before his turn to the darkness, Oscar's genocidal traits, tyrannical plans and ocean-wide presence makes him one of the darkest and most evil villains in the Schaffrillas Productions YTP Universe. **He is the second Schaffrillas Productions YTP villain to be a Complete Monster, the first being Matt Damon. *Oscar makes an cameo in Schaffrillas Production's Shark Tale review where he plans to kill Schaffrillas for insulting Shark Tale. He also cameos in the Shrek the Third review where he and other villains have surrounded Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots and in the Megamind review where he is on Schaffrillas' villain tier-list. *In the Schaffrillas Productions Year 3 trailer, Oscar is more based off of Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Alongside Tamatoa and Matt Damon, Oscar is one of the mascots of Schaffrillas Productions. *Since he killed every shark in the ocean, among other notable murders, Oscar has the highest kill count of any Schaffrillas Productions YTP Universe character. Complete Monster Category:YouTube Villains Category:Egotist Category:Successful Category:Masterminds Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Archenemy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parody/Homage Category:Important Category:Power Hungry Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Warlords Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Singing Villains Category:Game Changer Category:The Heavy Category:Dimwits Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Homicidal Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Category:Mascots Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Contradictory Category:Gamblers Category:YouTube Poop Villains